Character Selection
In the HTFA series, particularly the games developed by HTFMegaman himself, there are multiple playable characters, yet you can only control one at a time in a level. So, before starting a level, you get to pick one of those characters in a "character select" screen. Each character has their own advantages and disadvantages depending on the level, and in later HTFA games their respective special power can be helpful in certain levels. However, once you pick him/her, you're stuck with that character until you finish the level. Dying will not allow you to switch characters. Below lists the characters available for you to play as. Main games Happy Tree Friends Adventures *Cuddles: Shoots faster than other characters. *Flaky: Jumps higher than other characters. *Petunia: Runs the fastest. *Nutty: Lacks inertia. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Aside from the first four characters introduced in HTFA 1, two additional characters are playable. *Giggles: A fast runner. *Toothy: Handles better underwater (considering that none of the tree friends can swim until HTFA 5). Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 The roster is the same as in HTFA 2. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 The roster is the same as in HTFA 2. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 While the roster is the same as in the previous games (sans the first), the characters' abilities are altered slightly to fit in the game's updated engine. The only notable ability difference is on Toothy, showing him able to swim faster and move swiftly underwater. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 At first, the roster simply contains the six main characters. Once you've beaten Brandy, however, he's added to the party. And once you've completed one-third of the game (beating all first seven bosses), Izzy joins in. Here are their abilities: *Brandy: Can jump higher than other characters. Doesn't beat Flaky's jump height, though. *Izzy: A fast runner, being the only male character so far to have this ability. This game also introduces special powers, usable only once you've unlocked all characters in that game. While they're mainly used as an alternative way of attacking, only few powers have unique effects that can be useful on certain stages. *Cuddles: His Carrot Drill can destroy breakable walls of bricks. Certain levels have these walls to cover rooms containing goodies such as extra lives. *Nutty: His Frozen Chocolate Wall can turn weak enemies into a block that can be stepped on, which can be used to cover up Nutty's low jump, or to simply reach locations not normally accessible. Spin-offs Happy Tree Friends Origins *Lemy: A well-rounded character. *Allay: Same as Lemy. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy The roster contains the six main characters, much like other HTFA games. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land The roster contains the six main characters plus two fan characters, Neena and Tacho. Here are the latter two's abilities: *Neena: A well-rounded character. *Tacho: Same as Neena. As for special powers, only Flaky's is changed. Her new power allows her to jump twice her normal jumping height, allowing her to access hard-to-reach places or grab items mid-air that are placed too high. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker The roster is the same as in HTFA Land. Gallery css1.png|Character selection screen in HTFA 1. Note the broken English and how Flaky's name is misspelled as "Flacky". css2.png|Character selection screen in HTFA 2. css3.png|Character selection screen in HTFA 3. css4.png|Character selection screen in HTFA 4. The password for the current level can also be seen. css5.png|Character selection screen in HTFA 5. css6.png|Character selection screen in HTFA 6. (all characters unlocked) cssorigins.png|Character selection screen in HTF Origins. cssgb.png|Character selection screen in HTFA GB. cssland.png|Character selection screen in HTFA Land. cssmaker.png|Character selection screen in HTFA Maker. Category:Game Mechanics